Missing You
by Yuzuko Hikari-chan
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's relationship is a win-win one, but none of them told the other about that. They felt for each other then broke up. Fast forward,Lucy is on the road towards her dream and Natsu got himself another girl but then they meet again. Unfortunately for them,time had changed them. With both side refused to truly love other people,is meeting each other can chance their fate?


_Author's note:_

_HOLD IT! Before you scroll any further, I want to inform you somethings. First, this is my first ever Nalu fanfic! I never done Nalu fanfic before because I never have the courage to write it before. Last thing you need to know is that English IS not my first language. So, I hope you guys understand that. I am not that good at writing in English either. I am on average level when it comes to writing in English. But anyway, let's cut the cheese. Hope you'll enjoy the story. Please review this story, okay? and if you want favourite it. _

Natsu Dragneel is a normal 16 year old boy that a weird fetish towards anything dragon and fire. He has an average family that sometime is hectic because of his father, Igneel and his own behavior mixed together. But luckily if this stuff happens, his loving mother, Grandeeney always there to stop before those two began to destroy the house.

Grandeeney is sweet, but when her boys do something crazy at home, she can turn into a sweet mother and wife to a monstrous looking woman. Natsu has a kind and adorable little sister, two years younger than him, named Wendy. He always be protecting his sister from any boy because in his mind every boy is not worth from his beloved sister. Wendy constantly says that Natsu is so overprotective and she ends up ignore him because of the embarrassment that she also get if she walk to school with Natsu. Imagine walking to school with your overprotective brother while he is yelling at any boy that he sees along the way. Yelling 'Hey! Stay away from my sister or you will face to face with my fist! You hear me!'. Well, Natsu may have a temper when it comes to protecting the people he loves dearly. It's just in his blood to do so.

Natsu is also quite popular at his school, Magnolia High School. Being a basketball player and all made him even more irresistible for the opposite gender. His well sculpted abs and godlike features make the situation even worse. This thing made the guys envy and despise getting near him. However, for some reason all the boys at school seem to ignore this thing and still be good friends with because, being the perfect guy he is, he is sociable and also easy to be with, if you did not annoy him, of course. He has his own gang that is dear to him. People at school called them the 'perfect gang'. Well, simply because they are so perfect and always make them drool over them.

Natsu has known his friends, mostly during middle school and the rest was his childhood friends and some of them is his own family. Gray is the best friend / enemy since kindergarten. He and Gray has been picking fights since the first day at kindergarten. Having scratches and bruises here and there is pretty typical of them. Natsu play or fight mate during childhood also his cousin, Gajeel. He would refer him as 'metal head'. Natsu always gives people, especially male nicknames because he said that it is easier for him to remember. Laxus the arrogant delinquent also a part of his gang. Surprisingly, even Jellal hangs out with his gang. Being the student council president did not stop this blue haired guy from hanging out with the gang. The reason why Jella started to hang out with them mostly because of Erza, Jellal's girlfriend, is Natsu's childhood friend.

The ladies also a part of Natsu little gang. Erza always a part of the gang since she always there around Natsu's gang to prevent them from making any more trouble. Natsu and Gray always scared of Erza. At first glance she is a clam and composed girl, then, when you make something that disturb her, she became a devil that will knock the life out of you. They never understand why Jellal found this side of Erza cute and adorable. Even a blind man can notice that she looks like a reaper seeking your life if she get angry. Mira is white haired beauty that makes every guys drool over her model like body. Mira is a considered older sister for Natsu even though they are the same age. But this girl is a satan in disguise. One time you disagree with her another hell awaits you.

For Natsu, having a loving family and coolest friends were never the problem. He has an amazing talent in basketball and also not to mention having an alluring body. He was a complete set of a guy everyone wants to date, right? Except for the temper, of course.

Wrong. He is super dense in romance or what Gray would describe as a late bloomer. He never really into love because of him basketball is what matter most in his life. He is not that smart that he can get a scholarship by just reading books and excel test. Basketball is his only ticket to even get into college.

But then, everyone always blames him when the girls came cheering him up during practice. It is not his fault every girl in town keep wooing over him. He never even lay a single finger towards the girl, but still he got the blames. He is sick of the girls, but he ignores them. Fully shut them out. He never it is a big of a deal anyways.

"Hey Natsu! Come on! Hurry up! The guys're waiting for us," yelled Gray while scratching his head, frustrated because Natsu made him wait for ten minutes in front of the toilet.

Flashback.

Natsu and Gray were walking in the hallways of the school after school. The school is a complete silence from the others already left the school hours ago. They were there because they just finished their detention class. It was all because they picked a fight during Chemistry class because of a small thing like holding the test tube that contain a flammable liquid and ended up breaking the test tube and knocking the flaming Bunsen burner and the whole table was on fire. Luckily for them, the fire was put off by the Chemistry teacher, who was Gildrats, one of the demonic teachers that school have. They got four hour detention for that.

"Gray! Wait!" Natsu said while grabbing Gray's arm.

"What is it flame-brain? Your leg stop functional or what?" Gray clicked his tongue in disapproval for the sudden stop.

"My boy is going to leak. I need to go to the toilet!" Natsu quickly ran to the nearest toilet dragging Gray with him.

"Wait! What?! Why it has to do with me!? Hey, stop dragging me!" Gray did not have the time to protest when he was thrown to the ground near the male toilet by Natsu.

"Wait for me ice princess!" yelled Natsu inside the toilet.

End of flashback.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming mom!" Natsu said in a mocking tone. Gray can be like Natsu's mother sometime and maybe even worse.

"Seriously, Gray you can be as annoying as my mom sometime and believe me none of it is a good thing," added Natsu.

"At least, I don't take forever to get my urine out of my penis" Gray rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead Natsu.

"You wanna pick a fight Ice freak!?" Natsu ran towards Gray and grabbed his collar. He bumped his forehead straight onto Gray's making the dark haired guy stumbled a little and quickly regained his balance and fight back.

"Oh really, bring it on squinty eyes! I'll take you down right here, right now!" Gray said while bumping his forehead harder at Natsu's.

Before they could any further, they heard a loud knuckle sound above them.

"Oi, brats! What do you think picking a fight in front of a toilet, hah?! Was the detention class too short for you. Or maybe spending time in detention while being monitored by Erza," said an irritated voice above them. They instantly looked up and came face to face with the last person that they want to bump into.

"Gildrats s-s-sensei," both of them said in a trembling voice.

"I-I-I thought you were going to the principle's office," asked Natsu a little hesitated.

"Well, I did, but then, the principle had a PTA meeting. So, I decided to go back home when suddenly I want to pee and lucky for me, I meet with two of my favorite STUDENTS," Gildrats's glare got even harder on them.

"R-really? Well, story to disappoint you because you were just l-leaving. R-right Natsu?" Gray said, looking at Natsu hoping he got what he was just said. Fortunately for him, Natsu understood him because he continued Gray sentence.

"R-right. Let's go now. Shall w-we go Natsu," with that they both ran away, leaving Gildarts behind.

After some time, they were out of school's ground. They were heading to a cafe that the gang usually hang out. A famous cafe called Fairy Tail. They have the best food in the entire town, well, according to Natsu anyway. He took food really seriously.

Natsu and Gray were walking in a park near Fairy Tail. It was winter, so the park was covered with white snow. Winter has been never Natsu's favorite season, but what can he do, the mother nature was more powerful than Natsu. Natsu swore if he sees that lady, he will give a piece of his mind. Gray the total opposite of Natsu. He enjoyed this season so much never even care about what Natsu's thought about it. However, he seemed not to enjoy it though. Something was running in his mind and whatever it is, none of it was a pleasant thing for Natsu. Gray was thinking hard and since Natsu was always a fast catcher when it comes to this thing, noticed this. He glanced at Gray that was staring at the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing? Looking at the ground so intently? Don't tell me you've given up on finding a girlfriend and you want to fuck the ground?" Natsu said jokingly in hope that Gray will be laughing or at least try picking a fight with him. Unfortunately, none of those reaction matched what Gray was saying.

"Hey, Natsu. Don't you think it's about time you got yourself a girl?" asked Gray in a serious tone, still not making any attempts to look Natsu in the face.

"Huh? What are you babbling about Gray?" Natsu was obviously shocked and confused by what Gray had said. Then, Gray broke his gaze from the ground and looked sharply at Natsu's eyes.

"What I mean is, you at the age where you should have at least one decent girlfriend considering you're the hottest basketball player in the town and all," Gray explained with a look that says he was not enjoying doing this to Natsu.

"Wait! WHAT?! Since when did my my love life really concern you!?" Natsu accidently raised his voice towards Gray.

"Well, honestly, it doesn't. But..." Gray's voice trailed off because he felt a sudden lack of confidence. But then, quickly regained back his calm and composer self.

"The team are. They did not like your fan girls following us like some ducklings following their mom. They are sick of it. Actually, scratch that. I also sick of all the screaming that the girls gave when we're practicing. So, that means the whole team is against it," continued Gray.

"So, that's all! That was the only reason! That's stupid and did not make any sense at all. Plus, It's not even my fault that the girls are crazy with me!" Natsu defended himself. At first, Natsu thought that Gray was making a joke, but judging from how serious Gray was and the explanation, Natsu could not help himself from defending his right.

"Oh really!? You think it's not your fault?! Those girls weren't even be there in the first place if you did not scream your ass off saying 'Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm single and a free guy! Hope I can date someone' to the whole school," Gray fought back,

"That's because those boys dare me! You know I never back off of a dare before." screamed Natsu, hurt from being blamed.

"What the fuck! You can easily back off! You lost nothing! You freaking know that the girls preyed on you for months! The only reason they backed off because they thought you dating Lisanna! Then you fucking told them you are not! You were the one who let go of our freedom ticket to practice basketball in peace!" yelled Gray back, cannot hold his temper.

"I never dated Lisaana! I'm just telling them the truth! What's wrong telling the truth?!" Natsu's head was boiling with anger.

"What's wrong?! What's fucking wrong, you said!? Everything is wrong Natsu! Eflman broke his leg last month while we were receiving our basketball award because your 'fan girls' accidently pushed him off the podium because they want a fucking photo with you! We don't have a center for a fucking month. Last week ago, even Gajell sprained his ankle because they were trying to 'protect' you from him by pulling him to the ground. We have to recruit someone else to replace him as a power forward! And let's not forget the scratches we got when they tried to get near you," Gray panted after the long speech and continued not giving Natsu time to say anything in protest.

"They had a meeting last week, we actually, and we already agreed on giving you two choices. Before that you should know that they sent me to talk to you because they thought it'll be better since we've known each other quite long. Anyway, first choice, you get yourself a girlfriend and tell everybody like you did before and you can play with us like you always did or the other choice was stay single but you'll be out of the club. You have before new year to get a girl if you don't sorry then, you'll be out of the team," Gray started to leave Natsu but Natsu grabbed his arm.

"Why? Why is has to be this way Gray?" Now was Natsu turn to drop his gaze on the ground.

"We cannot accept any other injuries Natsu. Next year is a big year, we cannot lose anyone at this point. I hope you understand. Don't worry, I'll help you find someone," with that Natsu let go of Gray's arm. Gray stole one last glance at his frenemy before heading towards Fairy Tail.


End file.
